UN DÍA EN LA VIDA DE LAZULI
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Final Zazuli Crown ha cumplido 5 años. ¿Qué pasaría si la princesita se pelease en el colegio? Inspirado en el fanfic de "La reina Applejack" de Juanca29.


**UN DÍA EN LA VIDA DE FINAL LAZULI**

Eran las 7:00 de la madrugada cuando una adolescente de unos 15 años se despertaba, la yegua tenía el pelaje amarillo con melena roja y ojos azules. La joven se levantó de la cama, hecha esta misma de paja y heno, y se dirigió al aseo donde comenzó a ducharse antes de irse a desayunar. La cocina era bastante rústica, la chica sabía que su familia no tardaría en levantarse puesto que todos eran madrugadores pero no obstante procuró no hacer ruido y desayunar en silencio. De pronto entró un corcel en la cocina, color café y melena verde.

—Buenos días, Rising.

—Hola, hermanita. Te levantas temprano.

—No tanto. Siempre nos levantamos a la misma hora, incluso si es sábado.

—¿Te quedarás hoy aquí?

—No. Les dije a papá y mamá que había quedado después con Leaf.

—Ah sí. A veces se me olvida que mi hermanita es la mascota del trono y le da por juntarse con la asquerosa nobleza.

—No soy mascota de nadie y no hables mal de mi amiga.

—…

—...

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando mutuamente y en silencio, la chica soltó un suspiro. A la edad de 10 años Natural había estado durante varios meses apartada de su familia y fue recluida en el palacio real como consecuencia de que sus padres no quisieron pagar los impuestos que debían al rey. En un principio se pensó que la joven sería esclavizada pero en vez de eso la reina se quedó con ella y la matriculó en la academia real, cuando finalmente la permitieron regresar a casa la corona la consintió seguir estudiando. El regreso a su hogar no fue tan sencillo como la chica pensó al principio, su escolarización dividió la opinión de la familia. Su madre la apoyaba y deseaba que la chica continuase sus estudios y fue quien más la animó a no rendirse. Su padre al principio dudo mucho y no estaba seguro de qué pensar al respecto, no por el hecho de que la chica estudiase o no sino porque no le terminaba de convencer la idea de que la joven se relacionase con la aristocracia, pero finalmente dio la razón a su esposa, si la niña quería estudiar y podía hacerlo debían apoyarla. No fue lo mismo en el caso de Rising, él nunca llegó a aceptar que su hermana se hubiese amistado con la nobleza pero tuvo que ceder ante sus padres.

En ese momento entraron ambos progenitores. Él era un terrestre café de melena blanca, respondía por White Seed; ella era una terrestre mayor rosa de melena morada de nombre Field Roo. Los chicos saludaron a sus padres y decidieron por instinto no pelear en su presencia. Después del desayuno Natural se despidió de su familia y se fue a la salida de la granja, se sorprendió de encontrarse en la puerta a una unicornio esperándola.

—Buenos días, Natseed.

—Hola, Leaf.

Ambas yeguas se abrazaron.

—Decidí venir a buscarte pero no quise acercarme a la casa.

La terrestre suspiró. Hacía ya dos años ella había llevado a su amiga a la granja para que conociese a su familia. Leaf normalmente no visitaba ninguna granja, ni siguiera si era una gran explotación controlada por la nobleza asique menos aun una explotación pequeña perteneciente a una familia de plebeyos, pero por respeto a su amiga aceptó. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos jóvenes pudo prever el resultado de aquella visita. Rising fue un grosero con Leaf y White Seed se mostró muy esquivo, solo la señora Seed tuvo un mínimo de amabilidad e incluso hizo de mediadora entre ambas partes, Field Rood se acabó disculpando en su nombre y en de su familia a pesar de que no había hecho nada de lo que arrepentirse, en cambio los dos sementales que eran quienes deberían haber pedido perdón se callaron. Desde entonces Leaf le había asegurado a su amiga que no volvería a la granja, en un último caso visitaría a Field Rood a solas pero no a su marido e hijo.

—¿Qué tal todo?

—Lo de siempre. El pesado de mi hermano no quiere que me junte contigo, con ninguno de ustedes.

—… Bueno… quizás con el tiempo cambie de idea—está respuesta no sonó muy convencida—¿Te parece que vayamos a la biblioteca del castillo? Podemos usarla para los deberes de historia y de paso visitaremos a Wisdom y la niña.

—Y a Applejack.

—… Sí, claro, también a ella.

—Bien. Vamos.

Ambas se encaminaron al castillo. Desde la granja y sin transporte había al menos una hora de camino a pie pero no importaba. El camino era hermoso y las yeguas tenían cierta condición física; Leaf gracias al ballet y Natural gracias a las tareas de su granja se mantenían en forma.

—¿Escuchaste lo que le pasó ayer a Lazuli, Natseed?

—No. ¿Ha tenido algún problema?

Ambas chicas hablaban mientras caminaban y sin abandonar la marcha.

—Se peleó con una niña de su clase en pleno aula y delante de la maestra. Mi hermano me contó que Wisdom se enfadó por ello, obviamente no le gustó que alguien molestase a su hija y heredera.

—No me sorprende. ¿Qué hizo el rey? ¿Arrestó a la niña y sus padres?

—… No lo sé porque mi hermano no me dijo tanto. Si lo hizo fue imprudente. En esa escuela estudia prácticamente toda la aristocracia, gran parte de la cual es partidaria de la corona. Un conflicto entre la nobleza y la realeza no sería bueno.

—Claro porque son mejores los conflictos contra la plebe.

—Oh. Por favor, no empieces con eso. Wisdom hizo lo que creyó más justo y adecuado en ese momento. Si hubiese optado por enviar a la guardia para detener a los campesinos entonces seguramente tú ya serías huérfana, no nos hubiéramos conocido, no conocerías a Applejack y no estarías escolarizada.

—…

* * *

 **EN EL PALACIO**

Una potrilla amarilla con crines color café con leche y mechas blancas y ojos azules estaba escondida bajo su cama mientras su madre la buscaba.

—¡Lazuli! ¡No seas así, ven!

—…

Applejack levantó de golpe las sábanas de la cama de su hija rebelando su escondite.

—Jo. No vale, mamá.

—Ayer no quisiste que hablásemos de lo que paso en tu clase. Hoy no te vas a librar, señorita. Me vas a explicar por qué te peleaste con esa niña.

—No quiero.

—Sal de ahí de una vez.

—… La pequeña hizo brillar su cuerno teletrasportandose unos metros hasta el pasillo perseguida por su madre terrestre. La pequeña intentó usar una segunda vez el mismo hechizo pero sin éxito, realmente dos teletransportaciones seguidas eran demasiado para una niña de tan solo 5 años. La madre cogió a la niña en brazos mientras esta pataleaba.

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero hablar de Elisa!—pataleaba la potrilla intentando zafase del abrazo de su madre. Applejack soltó un suspiro, su hija normalmente era adorable pero como cualquier niña también tenía sus momentos de rabietas infantiles, eso hacía que la terrestre se acordase de su hermanita Apple Bloom, quien de pequeña también tenía sus momentos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos su hermana menor? A estas alturas ya sería prácticamente una adulta pero Applejack no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en todo eso, por un lado su hijita no dejaba de patalear y en ese momento se cruzó con Sassaflash en el pasillo.

—Tía Sassa, ayúdame.

La aludida no dijo nada sino que se limitó a seguir a la princesa y la reina hasta la habitación de la menor donde Applejack depositó con cuidado a su hija en el suelo.

—Tía, mamá quiere que haga las paces con esa niña tonta.

—Pse. Ya sabes cómo es tu madre—respondió la pegaso mirando de reojo a la terrestre—Esa niña y sus padres deberían venir aquí a disculparse por molestar a la princesa. Eres demasiado condescendiente, Applejack.

—Primero, nadie te ha dado vela en este asunto; y segundo y principal, no quiero que mi hija aprenda que pelearse esta bien.

—¿Prefieres que aprenda a que cualquiera la puede faltar al respeto? Es la futura reina.

—Justamente por eso ha de reinar con prudencia, sensatez y respeto por todos.

—… Eres incorregible.

—¡NO SE PELEEN!—gritó de pronto la niña llamando la atención de ambas adultas, quienes pudieron observar cómo hacía pucheros—No quiero que mi mamá y mi tía se enfaden por mi culpa.

Applejack abrazó a su hija.

—No cariño, esto no es enfadarse. Las relaciones de los mayores son complicadas. Esto no es un enfado, esto es sincerarse, analizar las cosas desde distintos puntos de vista… pero… ¿Enfadarnos? No. La tía sabe lo que yo pienso sobre ella.

—Claro, princesa. Igualmente tu madre sabe lo que pienso yo sobre su forma de ser.

Las adultas intercambiaron una mirada.

—… Vosotras a veces sois raras. Hay veces que no sé si os peleáis o no.

En ese momento entraron dos sementales en la instancia, un unicornio y un terrestre. La niña abrazó a este último.

—¡Papi!

—Final. Mi princesita linda—respondió el semental correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Hola, tío Forest—saludo la niña sin apartarse de su padre.

—¿Qué tal, preciosa?

La niña se acercó al unicornio.

—Pues aquí. Mamá y la tía discuten o eso creo aunque no sé. Ellas dicen que no y que son cosas de mayores.

—¿En serio?—El unicornio soltó una risita al igual que su amigo terrestre. La niña no comprendió este gesto.

—¿De qué os reís?

—De que tu tía y tu madre son adorables—respondió sonriendo Forest haciendo reír con fuerza a Wisdom y sonrojando a las dos aludidas. Después de 5 años ambos sementales ya se habían acostumbrado a las riñas de ambas yeguas e incluso se lo tomaban con humor.

 _«Los mayores son raros»_

—Bueno… ¿No creen que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo? Iba a preguntarle a mi hija qué le sucedió ayer en el colegio.

—Es una opción. Otra es traer aquí a los padres y la otra niña e interrogarles; cosa que no quisiste ayer, querida.

—¡No quiero ver a Elisa! ¡No quiero que venga aquí! ¡Es una niña tonta!—respondió su alteza.

Sassaflash se acercó al rey llevándoselo consigo aparte y le habló en voz baja. Forest aprovechó ese momento para acercarse igualmente a la reina.

—Wisdom, no sigas prolongando esto. Hazme solamente un gesto y yo misma arrestaré a esa mocosa junto con sus padre por molestar a tu hija.

—Si fuese necesario… pero por ahora no. Esta vez no estamos hablando de rebeldes, Sassa.

—Entonces ¿De qué estamos hablando? La heredera al trono fue agredida, es un claro caso de agresión a un miembro de tu familia.

—No seas exagerada.

Mientras el rey y Sassaflash cuchicheaban, Forest y Applejack también hablaban igualmente en voz muy baja. Nadie parecía reparar en Lazuli.

—Hice lo que me pediste ayer, Applejack. Fui a verles pero no sé cómo reaccionaran ellos.

—Gracias, Forest. ¿Caramel lo sabe?

—De momento no.

—¡BASTAA!—gritó la potrilla ganándose las miradas de todos—¡Sois tontos! ¿A qué viene tanto secretito?—esta pregunta hizo que cada pareja mirase a la otra.

 _«Mmm. ¿Qué estarían hablando Forest y Applejack? Bueno… quizás ella le esté pidiendo a él ayuda con el tema de la niña, aunque para eso podía consultarme a mí que para algo soy el padre»_

 _«Mmmm. ¿Qué estará tramando Forest?»_ pensó Sassa.

 _«Seguro que Wisdom se ha dado cuenta ¿O no? No sé si es peor ocultárselo o decírselo. A veces saca el genio»_ pensó Forest.

 _«Seguro que Sassa le esta aconsejando a Caramel alguna barbaridad. Pues ahora tenemos una hija, Caramel, no dejaré que la corrompas»_

—Soy tontos porque os ponéis hablar como si yo no existiera, pues existo. ¡ME TENÉIS QUE HACER CASO Y MIMAR!—intervino Final Lazuli haciendo pucheros. Sus padres se acercaron a ella.

—No te enfades, caramelo. Lo que pasa es que los mayores también tienen que hablar de sus cosas de vez en cuando.

—Final, mi princesita. Los mayores normalmente hablan de temas que no son para niñas lindas como tú.

—Entonces ¿Por qué habláis de esas cosas?

—Porque somos adultos—respondió Sassa controlándose.

—Pues yo soy una niña grande, tengo 5 años. Y quiero saber de esos temas de mayores.

Todos se quedaron sin saber qué contestar. De pronto Forest tuvo una idea.

—Vale, sobrinita linda. ¿Sabes que son los impuestos? Pues… ¿Qué piensas de ellos? ¿Son muy grandes o muy pequeños?—preguntó el unicornio.

—… No sé qué es eso pero suena aburrido.

—… Son las retribuciones trimestrales o anuales que por ley tienen que abonar los súbditos a la institución de la Corona, en el caso del campesinado se traducen en cosechas, y en el caso de la aristocracia en metálico.

—… Mmm. No he entendido más que aristocracia y no sé qué dices de ella.

—Por favor ¿Podemos ir todos al salón? Hemos de hablar de… un tema de impuestos.

Todos miraron al unicornio sabiendo que por _"impuestos"_ no se refería a dinero ni cosechas. La única que interpretó aquel término de forma literal fue la niña, que era lo que se pretendía.

—Quédate aquí, Final. Los mayores regresaremos en un rato.

—Vale, papi. ¿Qué remedio? Los mayores habláis de temas aburridos.

Todos salieron del cuarto pero Wisdom no se dirigió al salón sino a una terraza situada en su dormitorio, lo suficiente grande para los cuatro e incluso para ocho ponis si los hubiese, el grupo no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirle. La terraza tenía dos mesas de cuatro sillas cada una, el grupo tomó asiento en una de ellas, en ese momento el sol estaba situado en la parte opuesta del castillo asique se estaba a la sombra. Forest tomó la iniciativa de tirar de una cuerda del dormitorio accionando una campana y al poco se presentó una sirvienta quien tomo nota de algunas bebidas para los cuatro y se volvió a retirar en busca del pedido.

—He pensado que aquí estaríamos más cómodos. Hace una buena temperatura. Aparte estamos cerca de la habitación de la niña, por si acaso necesita de nosotros.

—Buena iniciativa, Wisdom.

—Gracias, Sassa.

—Me gustaría saber es de qué estamos hablando. La princesa se peleó en el colegio ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo empezó la riña?—pidió Forest.

 _«Espero que los padres de la niña hagan caso de la conversación que tuve ayer con ellos»_ pensó Forest.

—Cuando Applejack y yo fuimos a buscarla a la academia nos la encontramos en la clase peleándose y rondando por el suelo con la otra niña. La maestra les gritaba llamándoles la atención pero no fue capaz de separarlas.

—Lo raro es que no sabemos realmente por qué discutieron. Le pregunté a la maestra pero no lo sabía y mi hija no ha querido decirme nada, solo repite que Elisa es tonta y que no quiere hablar de eso ni tampoco quiere verla.

—Los padres sois vosotros—Forest miró a ambos reyes—pero a mí todo esto me suena a rabieta infantil, no es tan grave.

—Perdona pero si es grave. Lazuli no es cualquier niña, es una princesa y nadie tiene por qué levantarla el casco.

—No exageres, Sassa.

—Exagerada o no Sassa tiene razón. Mi hija ha de ser respetada por todos.

—Me imagino, "querido esposo" que querrás que ese respeto sea ganado y no impuesto por el miedo o la fuerza, aunque de ti nada me sorprende.

Hubo un silencio incomodo. En ese momento entró la sirvienta con las bebidas. Forest se tomó una cerveza al igual que su amigo, Sassa un café y Applejack un té de manzana. También entró un soldado en la sala.

—Majestades, han venido de visita las señoritas Leaf y Natural. ¿Las hago pasar?—intervino el militar.

—Sí, que pasen—respondió la reina y su esposo asintió.

—Aguarda—pidió Forest ganándose las miradas de todos—… Dilas que estamos tratando un tema importante y que vayan a saludar a la princesa.

 _«Puede ser un golpe de suerte. Si alguien puede echar luz sobre este asunto son esas dos. A la niña le será más cómodo hablar con ellas que con nosotros sobre lo que paso. Y si finalmente los padres dan el primer paso»_ pensó el unicornio.

Wisdom miró a su amigo, le conocía bastante bien para saber que algo estaba tramando. Forest no era de los que actúan sin pensar las cosas dos veces.

—Diles lo que ha dicho Lord Spear.

—Sí, majestad—respondió la sirvienta retirándose.

Applejack fue a decir algo pero antes de que lo hicieran el unicornio la tomó del casco derecho delantero negando con la cabeza antes de soltarla.

 _«Acaso… eso quizás funcione»_ pensó la reina.

Sassaflash era la única que estaba un poco perdida. Ella era hija única y no tenía hijos, aparte de que nunca le habían gustado los niños de modo que no supo ponerse en el lugar de los demás. Forest había ayudado a cuidar de su hermanita cuando era pequeña, y luego de Lazuli, sabía que había situaciones en que a los jóvenes les era más fácil recibir ayuda y consejo de otros niños o adolescente que de un adulto.

—Wisdom, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que sea la otra niña la que debería dar el primer paso en disculparse—intervino la pegaso.

—Puede pero también Applejack tiene parte de razón. Es bueno que mi hija tenga amigos. Si la tienen miedo no querrán estar con ella.

—Oh, por favor… ¿Ahora me sales con esas? Tu hija se pelea en clase ¿Y te quedas tan tranquilo?

—Ahora soy padre y tengo que razonar como tal. Los asuntos familiares requieren de medidas distintas que los asuntos de Estado. No pienso ser como mi padre, él siempre trato a su familia como si fuesen basura, yo no soy así y no quiero serlo.

—…

* * *

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LA PRINCESA  
** Esta jugaba con dos muñecas con forma de ponis terrestres. Una de ellas llevaba un vestido rosa y la otra azul. El azul era el color favorito de la niña.

—Vas a pagar por hablar por lo que dijiste—la muñeca azul comenzó a pegar a la rosa—Toma, toma y toma—ahora era la muñeca rosa quien intervenía— _Aaaayyyyy, no hice nada malo, lo que dije es verdad—_ la azul volvió a "hablar"—Es mentira y vas a pagarlo, toma, toma, toma y toma—ahora la muñeca rosa estaba tumbada en el suelo boca abajo y la azul movida a casco daba saltitos sobre su trasero.

En ese momento entraron Leaf y Natural en la habitación. La niña al verlas dejó las muñecas y se acercó a saludarlas.

—Hola, tía Leaf, hola, prima Natseed.

—¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita?

—Soy tu única sobrina.

—Por eso eres mi favorita.

—…

Ambas rieron. En realidad la princesa no estaba emparentada sanguíneamente con ninguna de ellas, tampoco con Forest ni con Sassa, pero como conocía a todos desde bebe las consideraba como su familia.

—Buenos días, alteza—saludó Natseed haciendo una reverencia. La niña frunció el ceño.

—Jo. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre?

—…

—Di Lazuli.

—Pero…

—¡Dilo!

—Es que…

La niña se tiró al suelo y comenzó a patalear.

—¡DI MI NOMBRE! ¡DILO! ¡DILO! ¡DILO! ¡DILO! ¡DILO! ¡DILOOOO!

—Lazuli. Buenos días, Lazuli—respondió la terrestre con unas gotas de sudor en la sien.

La niña se levantó.

—Así está mejor, prima—respondió la nena abrazando a la terrestre—A mí no me importa que seas una plebeya porque yo te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho—dijo esto último sin romper el abrazó y haciendo que la aludida correspondiese emocionada al mismo gesto.

La princesita sabía que Natseed era plebeya pero no sabía cómo había conocido a sus padres. Su madre solo la dijo que en cierta ocasión Wisdom y ella visitaron unas granjas incluida la de la familia Seed, y a raíz de eso conocieron a Natural que era una niña encantadora. Applejack no quería contarle ciertos sucesos a su hija hasta que creciese un poco, tampoco le había comentado las circunstancias en que se casó con Caramel; no era muy propio de Applejack ni mentir ni ocultar o disfrazar la verdad, pero por encima de todos estos principios estaba el principio principal de todos para ella, el bienestar de su hija, tanto físico como emocional.

Lazuli le provocaba a Natural una sensación difícil de definir o explicar; por un lado la princesita era hija de Applejack a quien Natseed quería e incluso admiraba, pero también era hija de Wisdom con quien incluso ahora la terrestre aun guardaba un poco las distancias, por otro lado la pequeña le resultaba adorable y eso hacía que fuese imposible no quererla. También había que tener en cuenta que Natural era una plebeya y Lazuli la princesa heredera al trono.

Natural miró la habitación con una mezcla de repulsión y nostalgia. Durante la época en que ella fue recluida en el palacio la primera noche la paso en la mazmorra pero después le asignaron ese mismo dormitorio, el cual era por tanto un recuerdo de su detención; pero al mismo tiempo también era el lugar donde ella había estudiado y jugaba varias veces con Leaf e incluso tenido pijamadas juntas. Cuando la chica finalmente regresó a su casa durante un tiempo, por iniciativa de los reyes, ese cuarto lo conservaron Natseed y Leaf para cuando viniesen de visita al palacio. De pequeña Lazuli dormía en la habitación de sus padres, primero en una cuna y posteriormente en una pequeña cama colocada posteriormente después de que la niña cumpliese los 2 años, pero tras cumplir la princesita los 4 los reyes la trasladaron a esa habitación y por tanto las dos jóvenes fueron movidas a una habitación al lado, la cual era ligeramente más pequeña pero seguía siendo muy confortable.

—¿Estabas jugando con esas muñecas?—preguntó Leaf.

—Esta soy yo—señaló a la muñeca azul—Y esta es la tonta de Elisa—señaló la muñeca rosa. Es tonta y no pienso juntarme con ella—la niña se cruzó de cascos.

Ambas adolescentes se miraron entre ellas. La unicornio intervino.

—¿Y… por qué es tonta, cariño? ¿Te molestó?

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—¡No quiero hablar de eso! ¡Es tonta y punto!

La unicornio adolescente hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. La princesa podía ser adorable pero también molesta cuando tenía una rabieta. Natural se limitó a mirar a la niña pensativamente.

—Bueno… pues sigamos con ellas—la chica tomó a ambas muñecas para sorpresa de Leaf.

 _«¿Ahora ésta se pone a jugar con las muñecas? ¿No es un poco mayorcita?»_

Natseed se puso a mover a ambas muñecas como si se peleasen, e incluso fingía que hablaban entre ellas jugando con la entonación para aparentar las voces. En ese momento la muñeca azul hacía de jueza condenando a la rosa.

—Señorita tonta usted será castigada por… por…

 _«Ojala que esto funcione»_ pensó Natural.

—Castigada por… por… ¿Por qué, Lazuli? ¿Qué hizo la niña tonta?

 _«Por favor, que me responda»_

—¡NO VOY A HABLAR DE ESO!

—¿Y qué hago entonces con ella?

—No sé. Mandarla a la cárcel, tenerla de esclava, o simplemente ignorarla y punto que es lo que hago yo. No necesito hacerla nada, me basta con no juntarme con ella, ni siguiera pienso hablarla pese a lo que diga mami.

 _«¿Tenerla de esclava? Mmm. Se me ocurre una idea. A ver qué piensa la niña de ciertas cosas»_ pensó la terrestre.

—Lazuli, supongamos que esta chica, Leaf y yo fuésemos tus esclavas. ¿Qué harías con nosotras?

 _«Mmm. ¿Y ahora por qué ésta sale con esa pregunta?»_ pensó Leaf.

—Simple. A la tonta la pondría a fregar y cocinar en plan Cenicienta. Vosotras estaríais todo el día mimándome y jugando conmigo.

Ambas adolescentes se miraron entre ellas.

—¿Solo haríamos eso?—preguntaron las dos a coro.

—Claro. Soy una princesita linda y necesito mimitos—respondió la niña sonriendo.

Ambas adolescentes soltaron una risita. Realmente la niña les resultaba adorable.

—¿Y tú nos mimarías a nosotras?

—Pues… Supongo que sí. No sería una ama malvada.

—¿Nos dejarías seguir estudiando? Tú serías nuestra ama asique tú tendrías que pagarnos el colegio—intervino Leaf mirando a su amiga terrestre.

—… Mmm. Pues papá dice que los esclavos no van al cole aunque por mí bien, si quisierais pues os dejaría. Total, yo con me mimaseis…

—… Bueno… entonces ¿De qué le acusamos a la… señorita tonta?—la poni de tierra cogió de nuevo a la muñeca rosa.

—… Bueno… lo diré. Dijo una mentira de mi papá. No consiento que hablen mal de mi papi.

 _«Mmm. Natseed… o sea que tú… Entonces… ¿Cogiste las muñecas para…?»_ pensó Leaf sonriendo.

De pronto la niña comenzó a sollozar. Ambas adolescentes la abrazaron.

—He jugado varias veces con Elisa. No pensé que haría algo así…—las adolescentes seguían manteniendo el abrazo—La profe nos pidió que hiciésemos un dibujo, ella dibujó a su papá y yo a al mío.

—¿Y qué más, sobrinita?—ahora habló Leaf.

—Ella dijo una mentira que me molestó.

—¿Qué dijo?

La niña tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Dijo que su papá era el mejor papá de todos, eso es mentira porque el mejor papi es el mío—ambas adolescentes se miraron confundidas—Me enfadé y le dije a Elisa que mi papá era el mejor papá pero ella insistió en que el mejor papá era el suyo. Comenzamos a discutir y entonces yo la tiré de la coleta y ella también me jaló del pelo, entonces salté sobre ella y acabamos rodando las dos por el suelo, la profe nos llamó la atención diciéndonos que parasemos pero nosotras seguimos y algunos niños gritaban "pelea, pelea, pelea" y entonces entraron mamá y la tía Sassa en la clase, pero antes de que mami detuviese la pelea yo le di un golpe a Elisa en la cara haciéndole sangrar el labio. Después… bueno… mamá se me llevó fuera del cole y me regañó cuando llegamos al castillo, me dijo que no estaba bien que me pelease y que ese no es el comportamiento que se espera de una princesita linda, papá también se enfadó un poco conmigo y me castigó sin el postre de la cena y eso que tocaba _mousse de chocolate_ que es mi postre favorito. Fui regañada por mis papás y me quedé sin postre y todo por culpa de esa niña tonta. ¡EL MEJOR PAPÁ DE TODOS ES EL MÍO! ¡EL MÍO, EL MÍO Y EL MÍO! ¡Y LA MEJOR MAMÁ TAMBIÉN ES LA MÍA! ¡LA MÍA! ¡LA MÍA! ¡LA MÍA! ¡LA MÍA! ¡MIS PAPÁS SON LOS MEJORES PAPÁS!

Ambas adolescentes tenían una gota de sudor en la sien.

—Sobrinita, no está bien pelearse. No debiste pegar a tu amiga.

—¡No es mi amiga! Lo era pero ya no, no más.

—Pues aun así no debiste golpearla. Debes disculparte y hacer las paces—intervino la terrestre.

—Mamá también quiere que haga las paces con Elisa pero ella mintió cuando dijo que mi papi no es el mejor.

—No es bueno pelearse, Lazuli. Es mejor ser amigas—aconsejó la poni de tierra.

—Haré las paces cuando ella deje de mentir y admita que mi papá es el mejor papá.

Ambas adolescentes se miraron entre ellas. ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Decirle a la niña que todos los padres son igual de buenos? Aquello no parecía una opción muy aconsejable dado el estado de la potrilla.

—¿No podrías simplemente dejar que tu amiga piense lo que quiera? Tienes que aprender a ser más condescendiente—platicó Natural.

—… ¿Conde de dientes? Mmm. El ratoncito de los dientes se llama Pérez pero no sé si es conde, de hecho no sé si será noble o plebeyo.

Las chicas rodaron los ojos pero la potrilla no pareció darse cuenta del gesto.

—… Lo que quiero decir es que sí Elisa quiere creer que su papi es el mejor pues que lo crea, nosotras sabemos que se equivoca pero si ella es feliz pensando eso… Por otra parte no está bien presumir.

—… Mmm—la potrilla se llevo un casco a la barbilla. O sea… ¿Qué deje que crea que su mentira es verdad y no presuma de mi papá?

—Sí, eso es.

—Mmm. Podría seguirla el juego y dejarla que crea sus mentiras tontas.

—Exacto, sobrinita. Escucha a la prima. Además ¿No te dijo tu mamá que las princesitas lindas no se pelean?

—Sí. Lo dijo.

—Tú eres una princesita linda ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces, si eres una princesita linda y las princesitas lindas no se pelean ¿Está bien que pegues a una niña de tu clase?

—… Pues…—la niña bajo la cabeza—No. Supongo que no.

—Pues entonces tienes que disculparte y hacer las paces.

—Sí, tía Leaf. Lo haré.

—Y no hagas caso de lo que ella diga de su padre—matizó la terrestre.

 _«Total, esto es una fase. Ya se le pasará»_ pensó la poni de tierra.

—Lo haré también, prima. Aunque… quizás Elisa ya no quiera ser mi amiga por haberla pegado—la potrilla seguía cabizbaja.

—Seguro que si te disculpas ella también lo hará.

—…

—Bueno… creo que ya está todo dicho. ¿Jugamos a algo?—sugirió Leaf.

Seguidamente las tres estuvieron jugando al lego unos 20 minutos hasta que se abrió la puerta y entró Forest en la habitación. Todos se saludaron entre ellos.

—Cariño, he de llevarte a la sala del trono. Tu papá y mamá están allí junto con tu tía Sassa. Ha venido a verte tu amiga de la escuela junto con sus padres. ¿Harás las paces?

 _«Por favor, que las haga. Los otros se han presentado por voluntad propia en vez de arrestados. Salvo Applejack ni Wisdom ni nadie sabe que ayer estuve en su casa hablando con ellos y les pedí que viniesen hoy»_

—Las haré, tío. Leaf y Natseed me han explicado que no está bien pelearse.

 _«¡Bingo! Fue aceptado confiar en estas chicas. A veces los niños necesitan hablar con otros jóvenes en vez de con adultos»_ pensó Forest.

—¿Podemos ir nosotras también, Lord Speark?

—… Bueno… podéis acompañarnos hasta la entrada pero no entréis sino se os llama, Natseed.

El grupo se encaminó al salón del trono.

* * *

 **EN LA SALA DEL TRONO  
** En su interior se encontraba Caramel con una expresión severa y Applejack con una cara de lástima, en cambio Sassa no demostraba ninguna emoción; frente a ellos había un matrimonio de terrestres arrodillados junto con su hija que no era mayor que Lazuli. La potrilla tenía el lomo verde, el cabello rojo oscuro recogido con una coleta y los ojos azules, aun carecía de cutie-mark, respondía por Elisabeth.

—Majestades, les juro… les juramos que lo que paso ayer en el colegio fue un lamentable accidente entre nuestra hijas—intervino el padre de la niña.

—No era ni es nuestra intención mostrarnos descorteses con la familia real—habló la madre—Hija ¿No tienes nada que decir?

—Yo… yo siento haberme peleado con Lazu… digooo con la princesa—la potrilla se encontraba asustada ante la presencia del rey.

 **EN EL EXTERIOR DE LA SALA DEL TRONO.  
** La princesa ya había llegado a la sala del trono acompañada por su tío y primas.

—Escucha, sobrina. La sala del trono es muy aburrida. Simplemente entra, saluda rápido, haz las paces con tu amiga y luego iros a jugar sin más. Los mayores estarán hablando de cosas aburridas y unas niñas lindas no tienen por qué aguantarles.

—Sí, tío. Pero yo soy más linda.

—Je, je. Desde luego.

—Sobrinita. ¿Qué hemos hablado sobre no presumir?

—Perdón, tía. Es difícil pero lo intentaré.

 **EN EL INTERIOR DEL SALÓN DEL TRONO  
** Applejack no soportaba más aquella situación. No le gustaba ver como esa familia se humillaba.

—Oh, por favor, Caramel. ¿Es esto necesario? ¿No podemos simplemente todos tener una conversación civilizada?

—Eso estamos haciendo—el rey miró a su esposa y después volvió a mirar a la familia—Levántense, la reina quiere verles de pie.

Los aludidos se levantaron. En ese momento entró la princesa pero como no llamó a la puerta el grupo tardó unos segundos en notar su presencia. Los reyes se extrañaron de ver allí a su hija, ellos no habían solicitado su presencia. La madre de Elisa susurró algo al oído de su hija y ésta última se acercó a la princesa separándose de sus padres.

—Alteza, lo siento. No debí pelearme con usted—la pobre potrilla estaba asustada.

—Igualmente lo lamentó. No me supe controlar y no debí pegarte.

—…

—Llámame Lazuli, en el cole me tuteas. ¿Vamos a jugar a mi cuarto?

—Pues… yo…

—Iros si queréis—intervino Applejack antes de que el resto de los adultos tuviese tiempo de intervenir.

—Vale, mami—la princesita cogió a la niña terrestre del casco izquierdo arrastrándola de allí. Wisdom y los padres de Elisa se habían quedado tan impactados con este comportamiento de las dos menores que tardaron unos segundo en reaccionar, y para cuando lo hicieron las dos niñas ya se habían ido corriendo. En el pasillo las potrillas se toparon con Forest pero apenas le saludaron. Las dos adolescentes se habían ido a estudiar a la biblioteca del castillo.

 _«¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué me da que Forest y Applejack tienen algo que ver en esto?»_ pensó Wisdom.

 _«Gracias por esto, Forest»_ pensó Applejack.

—Majestad, entonces ¿Está todo bien?—preguntó el padre de Elisa al rey.

—… Sí. Por esta vez está todo bien. ¡Espero que no haya más problemas! Ahora… podemos pasar al salón principal a tomar algo mientras nuestras hijas juegan.

 _«Bueno… al menos Final parece haber rectificado»_ pensó el rey.

* * *

 **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS  
** Leaf y Natural se encontraban estudiando en la biblioteca del castillo. La instancia era privada y poca gente tenía acceso a la misma, a las jóvenes se les autorizó su uso poco después de que ambas cumpliesen los 12 años y comenzasen la secundaria. En aquel momento las dos chicas se encontraban estudiando los primeros años de la fundación de Heartland, de pronto hicieron una pausa. Leaf echo un vistazo a su alrededor comprobando que no hubiese más usuarios y no los había, solamente un poni pegaso que hacía de bibliotecario pero que se encontraba en un mostrador del fondo, el aludido miró molesto a Natseed pero no dijo nada. Desde que se construyó aquella biblioteca hacía ya cinco generaciones solamente la realeza y los nobles autorizados tenían acceso a ella, nunca ningún plebeyo había entrado allí de modo que Natural era la primera, ella había sido autorizada por la reina, Wisdom no se opuso porque sabía que la niña era importante para su esposa y también para Leaf, asique se limitó a extender el permiso también para esta última.

 _«Es una vergüenza. Una plebeya en la Biblioteca Real. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Qué los esclavos sean también usuarios de estos fondos?»_ pensó molesto el bibliotecario.

—Fue increíble lo que hiciste con la niña.

—¿Eh?

Ambas jóvenes hablaban en voz baja.

—Usar sus juguetes para que nos contase qué le había pasado en el colegio.

—Ah, eso. No fue para tanto. Simplemente intenté razonar con ella.

—Pero… hay una cosa que no entiendo. Cuando sacaste el tema de los esclavos ¿Fue para desviar la conversación original o para interrogar a la princesa?

—Ambas cosas. Por un lado quería usar un tema de conversación que aparentemente no tuviese nada que ver con lo sucedido en el colegio para intentar relajar el ambiente; pero al mismo tiempo también me interesaba saber qué pensaba Lazuli, ella es nuestra princesa y futura reina.

—¿Quedaste satisfecha de su respuesta, Natseed?

—Más o menos. Fueron unas respuestas un tanto inocentes.

—Obviamente, la niña tiene 5 años. Otra cosa. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto tutearla? Ella te quiere.

—Yo a ella también, Leaf. No obstante es una princesa.

—Sí. Y Applejack es reina y la llamas por su nombre.

—Es diferente. No sé explicarlo pero… con ella me es más fácil.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Entró Wisdom en la sala acompañada por Forest. El bibliotecario se acercó al rey y se puso delante de él, Forest se puso en guardia aunque a primera vista no lo pareciese.

—Buenos días, majestad—el pegaso se reverenció.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Majestad, esto es un escáldalo. De la señorita Leaf no digo nada pero esa otra niña…—señaló a Natural—Es vergonzoso que haya una plebeya aquí.

—Si le molesta puede renunciar a su trabajo y largarse.

—Yo…—el pegaso se intimidó un poco—Por favor, majestad. Es un escándalo que ahora la plebe se pasee por aquí, esa niña ordinaria y vulgar no debería estar aquí.

—¿Está cansado de su lengua?—el pegaso palideció ante semejante pregunta. Forest miró a su amigo—Si quiere conservarla cállese voluntariamente y vuelva detrás del mostrador. Y que sea la última vez que habla despectivamente de la protegida de la reina.

El aludido hizo una reverencia en silencio y se retiró. El monarca y su escolta se encaminaron hacia las dos adolescentes que aun no habían notado su presencia.

Las dos jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos al ver acercarse al rey.

—Hola, Wisdom.

—Buenos días, majestad.

El rey y el unicornio saludaron a las adolescentes, tras lo cual ambos tomaron asiento. El bibliotecario miró molesto a aquel grupo, aquel no era un lugar de reunión pero se había quedado asustado de las aptitud del rey y prefirió callar. El pegaso simplemente permaneció en su sitió detrás del mostrador.

—Primero, gracias por todo. Forest ya me ha contado que lograsteis mediar con mi princesita.

—No fue nada, Wisdom. Natseed supo hacer que nos explicase todo mediante una serie de juegos.

—¿En serio?

—Supongo que simplemente tuve suerte, majestad. Además, Leaf es modesta, ella también hizo mucho.

 _«Después de 5 años es imposible no cogerla un poco de cariño»_ pensó Wisdom mirando a Natural.

—Decirnos qué paso—pidió el unicornio.

—Leaf le resumió a su hermano y a Wisdom la conversación que ambas habían tenido con la princesa.

— ¿Ambas niñas se enfadaron por algo tan tonto? ¿Solo por qué cada una se puso a presumir de su padre?

—No te extrañe, amigo. Están en esa edad—respondió Forest.

—Pero... hermano. ¿Por qué no estabas con Wisdom en la sala del trono?

—Estaba Sassa en mi lugar. Yo fui a buscaros.

—Aquí donde le veis Forest es muy astuto.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Wisdom se encontraba en su habitación cuando entró su amigo a verle. Para entonces ya había tiempo que Elisa y sus padres se habían marchado._

— _¿Querías verme, Wisdom?_

— _Sí. Fuiste tú ¿Verdad?_

— _¿Eh?_

— _Quien lo planeó todo. La visita de esa niña y sus padres y la reconciliación con mi hija._

— _Sabía que no sería sencillo disimular contigo. Sí, fui yo. Applejack ya me había contado ayer lo que paso en el colegio aunque no con tantos detalles como hoy, ella temía que tú arrestases a la niña y yo entonces supe que era preferible que fueses ellos quienes dieran el primer paso, ayer igualmente tenía que ir a la ciudad a hacer unas compras, asique aproveché para visitar a esa familia y pedirles que se presentasen hoy ante ti._

— _Por eso enviaste a Leaf y Natural con mi hija._

 _El aludido negó con la cabeza._

— _No. No exactamente. No sabía que ellas nos visitarían hoy, eso fue un golpe de suerte pero que aproveché en mi favor. Las tres son adorables e intuía que podían ayudarse entre ellas. Fueron mi hermana y Natseed quienes lograron tranquilizar a tu hija pero no sé exactamente cómo lo hicieron. De no haber venido las dos chicas pues hubiese tenido que improvisar algo._

—…

— _Applejack tenía razón en una cosa, es mejor que la niña sea querida que temida, y la princesita quiere tener amigos. Ahora que sabes todo esto ¿Estas enfadado conmigo?_

— _¿Por preocuparte por mi hija? No. De hecho te estoy agradecido. Aunque no me gusta que actúes a mis espaldas pero… supongo que familiarmente hablando es medio normal, ahora eres tío._

— _De una sobrina adorable._

— _Cierto. Pero esta vez no pude ejercer mi autoridad completamente. Espero que no lo tomen como un acto de debilidad._

— _Quizás lo tomen como un acto de un padre que está preocupado por las relaciones sociales de su hija y por su comportamiento._

—… _El tiempo lo dirá. Igualmente te estoy agradecido por preocuparte por Final._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—Je, je, je. Además de ser un gran luchador mi hermano es astuto.

—Gracias, hermana.

 _«Sí, es cierto. Forest a veces es astuto y hace las cosas a su manera dado que no siempre sus ideas coinciden del todo con las mías, pero da igual porque lo prefiero así. Sassa tiene un concepto de la lealtad tan exagerado que si le ordenase matar a 10 bebes y luego suicidarse seguramente lo haría, o sea que debo ser muy cuidadoso con las órdenes que le dé a ella o generaré un desastre, no creo que ocurriese un caso tan extremo como el de los bebes pero podría haber problemas si cometo una imprudencia con Sassa. Forest nunca se quitaría la vida; ni tampoco haría daño a inocentes y en eso se parece bastante a mi hermano Val, que en paz descanse. Pero incluso aunque Forest actué por su cuenta nunca haría nada que me perjudicase a mí o a mi familia. Prefiero su concepto de lealtad que el Sassa»_ pensó el rey.

Wisdom sabía que su amigo tenía sus propias ideas y estas no siempre coincidían con las suyas; pero mientras su amistad fuese solida esas ideas podrían complementarse. Las "travesuras" de Forest podían ser discutibles pero también eran útiles para Caramel y para su hija.

—¿Os quedáis a comer? Habrá Mousse de chocolate de postre. Ayer Final se quedo sin él porque la castigué pero ahora que ya está todo solucionado…—platicó el monarca.

 _«Mmm. ¿Ha dicho Mousse de chocolate? El que hace el cocinero real es genial pero… no quisiera pecar de caprichosa porque a los 15 años… Ante todo formalidad»_ pensó Leaf.

—Me quedo con gusto, Wisdom, así podré comer contigo y mi hermano. Gracias. ¿Y tú, Natseed?

 _«Mousse de chocolate, delicioso él del castillo. Pero… no está bien pecar de golosa. A ver qué respondo… Mmm, ya sé»_

—… De acuerdo. Así podré ver a Applejack. Esta mañana no he podido verla. Gracias por la invitación, majestad.

 _«Lo cual es cierto porque tengo ganas de ver a Applejack y todavía no he podido verla»_

—De nada pero en privado puedes llamarme Wisdom.

—Respetuosamente prefiero mantener ciertas formas.

—Como quieras—respondió el rey resignado.

* * *

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAZULI  
** La niña estaba en compañía de su madre. Elisa y sus padres acababan de marcharse. Applejack le preguntó a su hija si se lo pasó bien con su amiga, la princesita respondió que sí, que después de salir de la sala del trono ambas habían estado jugando al lego y luego haciendo un puzle.

—Me alegra que te divirtieras. ¿Ves como es mejor no pelearse y tener amigas?

—Sí, mami. Me alegra que Elisa sea de nuevo mi amiga.

—No quiero más peleas en el colegio. A partir de ahora si tienes un problema con alguien me lo dices a mí.

—O a papá.

—… Sí, también a él.

 _«A fin de cuentas Caramel es su padre y la quiere, y ella a él. Solo espero que no la corrompa»_

FIN DEL FANFIC

* * *

 _Hola, bronies y lectores:_

 _De entrada partí de la idea de que Natseed continuó con sus estudios, pero esto aun no ha sido confirmado ni desmentido por Juanca29. Aun no hay constancia oficial de que Natural continué en el colegio, se sabe que Wisdom está dispuesto a seguir pagándole las clases, pero no se sabe qué querrá hacer ella. Por mi parte pienso que debería seguir en el colegio ¿Qué piensan ustedes?_

 _De cara a Lazuli quería que fuese una niña adorable pero también con rabietas y momentos breves de tensión e incluso de ira como cuando pega a Elisa. En el caso de Natural ella simplemente tiene problemas para tutear a una princesa pero se ve que la quiere. Al principio pensé en poner un flashback sobre cómo las dos chicas adolescentes conocieron formalmente a la princesita, pero posiblemente Juanca29 ya tenga pensado algo al respecto. Por otro lado normalmente todos los niños de 5 años creen que su padre es el mejor de todos._

 _Al principio pensé en poner más énfasis en la relación de Lazuli con cada miembro de su familia, pero luego pensé que era mejor centrarse solo en la princesa y las dos yeguas adolescentes. Así como describir cómo Forest planea la reconciliación de las niñas a espaldas de su amigo. No es la primera vez que el unicornio actúa en silencio, también lo hizo cuando donó el premio del coliseo aunque en esa ocasión no fue sorprendido por Wisdom._

 _Metí un juego que yo usaba mucho de pequeño, el lego. Pueden buscarlo en Google-imágenes._

 _Oficialmente aun Natural no ha regresado con su familia en la obra de Juanca29, asique no hay constancia aun de cómo fue su regreso a casa, pero tanto en mi anterior one-shot de "La familia Seed" como en este fic planteé algunas teorías pero son solo hipótesis no confirmadas._

 _ **El ratoncito Pérez.**_ _Creencia infantil de que cuando a un niño se le caen los dientes de leche, si lo pone bajo la almohada de su cama el ratoncito del mismo nombre recogerá el diente y dejará en su lugar una moneda para el niño. En 2006 Pérez dio el salto a la gran pantalla bajó el título_ _ **"Pérez, el ratoncito de tus sueños".**_

 _ **Mousse de chocolate.**_ _Es un chocolate con una textura de carácter esponjoso. No estoy seguro de si tendrá o no algún otro nombre al otro lado del charco. Pueden buscarlo en Google-imágenes. Y bueno… digamos que el cocinero de Wisdom es muy bueno en su oficio, xdxddd._

 _Podría haber puesto la escena de la comida pero honestamente ese no era el tema de esta historia._

 _Pueden ver las imágenes de Leaf, Natural adolescentes y Elisabeth en mi deviart. En el caso de esta última al principio pensé en hacer los OCs de sus padres pero al final lo descarté porque eran personajes muy secundarios._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


End file.
